


There's a Time and Place

by Genobeamer



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, F/M, Friendship, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Oral, Secret love, Sex, Sexual, Soulmates, Teasing, Tension, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genobeamer/pseuds/Genobeamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki are best friends. However, what happens when Loki catches feelings for you and tries to ruin your date?</p><p>Loki/Reader & Bucky/Reader</p><p>Eventual Smut in the end <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A View On the Relationship

You lived in the Avengers tower along with the rest of the crew.. And Loki. You don’t count him as an avenger because he tried to ruin the world and all. 

Somehow, the two of you found out you liked the same things as each other and quickly became two peas in a pod. 

Everyone hated it. But you both loved it. 

At first the two of you butt heads like you wouldn’t believe. 

He always talked to you like you were an ant underneath his shoe. However, you always stood your ground. He liked that about you. 

He liked your spark, your fire, your ability to switch from a sweetheart to the meanest bitch on planet Earth just to spite him. 

Little by little, the two of you became comfortable being around each other. Teaming up to prank the rest of the avengers.. Well except the hulk. 

It was nice to know that you both had a friendship that grew stronger every day. 

Sometimes you hated being teased about your relationship. Thor calls you “sister-in-law” (which he secretly hopes for). 

Sometimes you wouldn’t mind, because you knew that people saw your relationship for what it is. 

You two are soulmates.   
___________

 

Currently, you were sitting on the couch reading with your legs spread across Loki’s lap. It was almost like a ritual to spend the morning like this. Especially in the seat next to the warm sun to light the pages on your book. 

Your phone is constantly buzzing off. 

Loki sighs and puts a bookmark in his book, shutting it out of frustration. 

“Well, if you don't answer it. I will” Loki glared at you for ruining his peace time. 

“Oh you’d do that for me? How sweet of you” You smirked. You didn’t really care for your phone right now. You were happy with what you were doing. But of course, Loki’s anger levels go from 0 to 100 in a second. 

“It’s Natasha, Y/N. Are you sure you don’t want to answer it?” 

“Oh! Open it and read it to me” You flipped your page. 

Loki clicked open the text and read it aloud:

“Y/N! One of my guy friends has been asking about you ever since he saw you in a picture of us. So, knowing he is your type.. I gave him your number!”

“Oh god.. Why did she do that” You set your book down with wide eyes. 

“You have a type?” Loki asked, looking the least happy about the situation. 

You sighed, “Apparently, Natasha thinks I do” 

Loki smirked, “Do I apply?”

You smacked his arm, preparing to retort when your phone lights up Loki’s face, catching his attention. 

“Oh, it’s the guy” Loki’s playfulness leaves him. An anger rising within himself. 

“What did he say?” You were feeling a bit nervous. You haven’t dated anyone in a while. You didn’t really want to now. 

“It says.. Hey Y/N, I hope Natasha told you about me. My name is James. I’m actually a friend of Steve’s. I’d like to take you out sometime. Join me at the bar tonight for drinks?” 

“Oh. I see why she thinks I’ll like him now” 

“Are you into the dumb buff guys?” Loki smirked.

You glare at him, “No.. but I told her I’ve dated a few Brooklyn guys. I guess he’s from there too”

“If this guy’s anything like Captain America, you’re better off with someone else” Loki brushed his hair back and away from his face. His handsome features so clean and chiseled. 

“What? Someone like you” You giggled and took the phone from his hands. You started walking away to your room, not allowing Loki to say anything. 

“Hey, where are you going?” He started following you like a puppy attached to his owner. 

“I’ve got a date tonight, I guess” You reached your room, opening the door and stopping him from coming in. 

“You can’t come Loki” He looked defeated and gave you those manipulating puppy eyes that begged you to change your mind. 

“I’ll tell you how it goes, ok?” You smiled sweetly. 

“Sure” He smiled and waved goodbye. 

___________

Loki’s P.O.V

I’m falling in love with her.. But I don’t want to mess up our friendship. What if she doesn’t even like me back? We have become so close, it’s obvious we belong together. I’m not even worth her love. I’m a monster. That’s what everyone sees me as anyways.

He walked to the elevator, passing Natasha’s room to find out any information. 

She was clearly on the phone with Y/N. So he stood by, pretending to fix his laces. 

He heard Natasha say: 

“I know how you like dark haired guys with long hair and piercing blue eyes..”

Loki smiled at himself, embracing the new found information. 

So I’m her type hmm?

I have a chance.

And I will not let it go.


	2. Intimate Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki share a moment in the elevator. You felt a strange feeling for Loki that you've never felt before. 
> 
> However, you proceed to the date.
> 
> and Loki is freaking out.

You settled for your little black dress that fit around you nicely. The dress wrapped around your shoulders and collar bones to give that “off the shoulder look” You paired your dress with black ankle strapped heels.

You had your hair down and wore minimal jewelry. Your makeup was natural yet sexy.

Natasha had sent you a picture of James so you know what he looks like. James was tall, had long dark hair and the bluest eyes you’ve seen (besides Loki). His smile was charming and inviting. You were getting butterflies just looking at this photo. 

What else can you say? The guy was hot.

_____________________

You left your room and headed out the door towards the elevator. You made sure to pass by Natasha’s first before leaving. 

You knocked on Natasha’s door, anxiously waiting to know if you looked good enough to go out. 

Natasha opened the door after about a minute. 

“Oh my god Y/N” Her mouth dropped and she eyed your entire body.

“Too much?.. I knew I looked weird” You started walking towards your room again. 

“Hey no! You look gorgeous, are you kidding? Don’t you dare take anything off” Natasha was quick to turn you around and start pushing you towards the elevator. “Now go!”

You couldn’t help but laugh the whole way through. You were thankful for Natasha.

_____________________

 

You pushed the button labeled floor 1 to get to the lobby.

You felt the elevator stop and open to see Thor and Loki step into the small space. 

You beamed seeing your best friend and his brother.

“Hi guys!’ You hugged Loki and kissed his cheek. You did the same to Thor.

“Lady Y/N.. You look very beautiful. Going somewhere tonight?” Thor smiled at you. 

“I have a date tonight actually..” You laugh nervously, seeing Loki eyeing you differently. 

“Oh! Well whoever he is, he’s a lucky guy” The elevator stops and only Thor gets out. “See you brother”

“Bye Thor” Loki says, keeping his eyes fixated on you. 

“Will you stop staring at me Loki” You poke his sides. 

“I’m blinded by your beauty Y/N” He smirks.

You blush lightly. You enjoys your bantering with Loki, but it doesn’t look like he wants to do that right now. 

Suddenly, you feel a change in your.. Underwear…?

“What did you do to me Loki!?” Loki burst out in a deep hearty laughter as you try to get him to focus.

“Why does my underwear feel funny!?” 

“It’s a chastity belt” Loki smirked playfully. 

It wasn’t funny. 

“Why the hell do I need one of those” Your eyes narrowed. You wanted to slap his smug face. 

“Just a precaution Y/N..”

“Loki, I’m an adult woman. I’ll have sex if I want to, whenever I want to, and with whoever I want to” Your arms were crossed. You were boiling inside. Who does he think he is?

Loki wasn’t expecting you to say that. He used his magic to remove the belt. He knew this was probably a bad time to prank you. You were probably nervous already, and he made it worse. Shit.

So he took his arms around you and pulled you close. 

Your hatred for Loki went away instantly. Instead you embraced his cold body against your warm body. The mixing of temperature felt amazing. You were feeling butterflies in your stomach by the sudden intimacy.

“Sorry.. I was trying to be funny. Forgive me?” Loki held your face gently in his hand. He lifted your head up to meet his gaze. His thumb was caressing your chin softly. 

Loki’s eyes were exceptionally blue. They were softened and not nearly as intimidating as he usual looked. You were feeling yourself melt for him. You took in a deep breath and relaxed yourself. 

“Yes, I forgive you” You took Loki’s face in your hand and moved it slightly out of place. You lifted up your heels and kiss his cheek gently. 

The doors of the elevator opened and you pulled away from his arms. 

“I’ll tell you how it goes ok?” You smiled back at him as you walked towards the doors out of the building. You were still feeling butterflies in your stomach. You’ve never interacted with Loki like that. 

And you didn’t hate it at all. 

You actually.. Liked it. 

_______

Loki sighed as the doors closed. You were walking away from him. He felt rejected, even though you didn’t even know how he feels about you. 

The only thing he wanted to do was hold you in his arms. 

He wanted to tell you how much he loves you. 

When he saw you in the elevator, he just wanted to kiss you right there and then. You looked perfect. 

And it wasn’t even for him. 

______________

As he walked towards his room, Thor called him over to his room. 

“Don’t let her go brother” Thor said.

Loki nervously laughed, “What?”

“I said. Don’t let her go. Go after her Loki. She’s perfect for you” Thor smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder. 

Thor even went as far as slowly pushing Loki towards the elevator again. 

“I wont get there fast enough with this contraption brother!” Loki spat at him. He used his magic to disappear to the bar you were at. 

Thor smiled to himself and walked back to this room. He felt his duty was done. 

_________

Loki hid behind the building in a dark corner. He was trying to find you within the crowd of people sitting at the bar through the window. 

He spotted you sitting at the far end with a man. 

He was dark haired, with similar length to his own and had dark blue eyes. He had the same charming smile as Steve. The guy was flirting with you hard. 

He didn’t like that. 

He felt his heart breaking as you laughed. Your smile was brighter than any other woman in the bar. You were simply breathtaking to look at. 

He wished he was the one sitting next to you. He wanted to be the one to make you laugh. To make you smile. 

And yet, this man is the one receiving your joyous personality. 

The pain within him was heightened when he saw you flirting with him back. Your hand was rubbing the man’s hand in a flirtatious manner. It was obvious. 

And Loki felt it was too late to do anything. 

Or was there still time left to ruin your date?

Loki smirked at himself and proceeded to shape shift into a beautiful blonde and busty woman. 

He was going to try and seduce this man.


	3. Meeting the Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet James! 
> 
> He's so much more handsome in person and super flirty, oooo.

You walked into the bar and scanned the room for James. You noticed at the end of the bar was a man who looked identical to the picture. Metal arm and all. 

James was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt. His hair was shaggy and pushed to the side, almost the same way Loki does his hair. 

Even his eyes were as blue as can be. How similar. 

He made eye contact with you and gave you a shy smile. You smiled back and walked over to the where he sat. 

“James?” You took the seat next to him. 

“Y/N” He gave you a flirtatious smile. His voice was smooth and deep. It fit the rest of his look. Which was sexy.

“Nice to meet you” You extended your hand and James took it with his metal one. He lifted your hand to his lips and kissed your hand gently. 

“Pleasure is all mine” You blushed. He put your hand down against the bar table. He ordered the both of you drinks. 

“I’m surprised you showed up to be honest” He laughed. 

“Me too” You smiled, “But I’m glad I came” You both made eye contact. His with surprise. Yours with a tint of lust. 

You haven’t been truly intimate with anyone in a while. However, the thought of having this man in front of you was already making you horny. 

You decided to shift away from the sexual tension and ask him questions. 

“So, is it true you wanted to meet me from a picture?”

He smiled and blushed a bit, “Actually, I knew about you prior to the picture. I came to one of Tony’s parties and saw you, but you were leaving. I had no idea who you were until Natasha showed me photos of her single friend” He winked, “I must say, you are more beautiful than the picture” 

You giggled and took a sip of your drink. 

“You’re actually more handsome than the rest of the guys she’s tried to set me up with. Besides, I feel like you’d understand the world in which I live in because of Steve” You really could not stop flirting with him.

“I would love to get to know more of you Y/N” You felt his fingers touch yours. You knew he was being flirty, so you wanted to flirt as well. 

“What would you like to know?” You smiled. 

“Well for starters, I’m not some kind of rebound am I?” The two of you laughed.

“No, I’m not seeing anyone” The two of you smiled, knowing something can come from this. 

Suddenly you felt your drink spill all over your dress. 

“Oh! That’s cold” You squealed and began patting your dress to dry. 

A blonde woman turned around, “Oh honey! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s ok” You were a bit flustered and embarrassed. You excused yourself from James to dry off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! Idk if you like it, but I'm assuming you do! D:


	4. Will this work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries his best to seduce James from your date. 
> 
> It turns out, James only has eyes for you.

Loki’s P.O.V

Loki transformed into the blonde and busty woman he thought would be appealing to all men. He wore a short and tight red dress. 

He sat right behind Y/N to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

“Two drinks please!” He told the bartender. His voice was a deep and sexy female voice. 

He was getting sick to his stomach listening to their flirtatious banter. He downed 2 of his drinks. 

Then he heard you say, “No, I’m not seeing anyone” and he felt incredibly jealous. 

So he flicked his hand and “accidentally” knocked your drink over.

He heard you gasp.

“Oh honey! I’m so sorry!” He said to Y/N. 

““It’s ok” You said to him. You excused yourself from James. 

Loki decided this was his chance to ruin You and James. 

“I’m really sorry about that” Loki took your spot and placed his hand on James hand. 

James recoiled his hand away smoothly, “It’s fine. I’m sure she’ll dry up soon” He smiled charmingly. 

No wonder Y/N is falling for this guy. He's obviously good looking and had similar characteristics as those guys on the cover of books Y/N reads. Is this was Brooklyn men are like? I should kill them all.

“So, is she your girlfriend?” Loki batted his long eyelashes. 

James laughed, “No.. No, we just met tonight. She’s already someone I can see myself seeing more often though” 

Inside Loki was dying, but on the outside he was still acting flirty. 

“Have you ever tried out a blonde before?” He flipped his hair sexily. 

James just laughed nervously and took a sip of his drink, “No, but I’m not interested”

“Shame” Loki put his hand on James’ thigh. 

_________________

You couldn’t believe this was happening right now. 

You didn’t feel comfortable going back and sitting in you drenched dress. 

You sighed and headed out of the bathroom. 

You noticed the woman who spilled your drink on you was flirting with James. However, he didn’t seem interested and wasn’t making eye contact with her whenever she talked to him. 

She saw the blonde woman rest her hand on his thigh, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes at him. 

Oh hell no. 

You walked up the the two of them and sat in the chair on the other side of James. 

“Excuse me” You hear James say, he then turned his entire back on the blonde woman, who looked surprised at him. 

James fixated his eyes on you and leaned closer to you, requesting to talk quietly. 

“Can we get out of here?” He asked politely. 

“We can go back to my place. I need to change anyway. Do you like coffee?” You smiled.

“Coffee runs in my veins Doll” The two of you laughed. James left money on the bar and the two of you left the bar. 

James rested his metal hand on your lower back.

The coolness reminded you so much of Loki. He was the only person who felt as cold as this metal arm. 

You starting feeling a bit guilty and you weren’t sure why. 

It’s not like you and Loki were in a relationship. 

And yet you feel you were doing him wrong. 

_________

Heading to the tower was a nice walk. 

The dark night was bright with stars. The moonlight was shining a path back to the tower. 

You and James talked about life. You both talked about your jobs and what “powers” you have. 

You didn’t really have powers but you were more like Black Widow. 

A badass super spy. Which is why You and Natasha are best friends. 

________

The two of you headed into the lobby and waited for the elevator. As you waited, you heard footsteps approaching behind you.

It was Thor.

“Lady Y/N! I see you have brought your date?” He hugged you and smiled brightly to the mystery man. 

“Oh! Thor this is James. James this is Thor, one of the Avengers” You smiled. 

James and Thor shook hands. “Pleasure to meet you Thor”

“Likewise” Thor squeezed his hand rather hard. 

He was disappointed to see this man and not Loki. 

The elevator doors opened and all 3 of you walked in. 

Thor decided to position himself in the middle of the two of you. 

It was very awkward. And yet Thor had on a big grin. 

“Have you seen Loki, Y/N?” Thor turned to ask you. 

“Oh, not since I left. Why?” You questioned, a bit concerned. 

“He said he had something to tell you, I’m not sure” Thor shrugged innocently. 

“Who’s Loki?” James asked, feeling out of the loop.

“Her best friend.. My brother.. The demi-god” Thor turned to James and smiled brightly at him. 

You can tell James was more than uncomfortable at hearing all of that. 

You weren’t sure if you should have said something about Loki. 

“Oh, hopefully I can meet him soon” James spoke confidently. 

You were blown away that James wasn’t scared that your best friend happened to be a man, let alone Loki. 

However, you weren’t sure if you wanted them to meet. Loki could be incredibly intimidating. Especially when it comes to guys you date. 

Maybe this time will be different?


	5. Nothing's Going Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finish the date with James.
> 
> However, you keep thinking about Loki.

The elevator stopped and Thor walked out, “Bye Y/N and James!” The door closes behind him and you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

“Sorry about all that” You laughed nervously.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not bothered” James smiled at you. 

The elevator stopped once more on your floor and the two of you walked out towards your room. 

You saw Loki standing by your door. 

“Loki?” You were surprised to see him there. 

“Hey Y/N, I was going to talk to you.. But I see you’re a bit busy” He looked over at James, trying to intimidate him. 

However, James could hold his own and stared right back. 

You were feeling quite uncomfortable from the tension between the two of them. You knew this was going to happen, but you wish it didn’t happen right now. 

“Hey, why are you all wet?” Loki walked up to you to inspect you. His hands held your shoulders and he moved your body around to see where the wetness was.

“Some girl knocked it on me, so we came back here so I can change” You smiled. 

Loki was not expecting you to have come back here of all things. This was too intimate already. Who brings people back to their place? People who will have sex. That’s who. 

This was cannot happening, he thought. 

“You could have just asked me to help you” Loki used his magic to dry up your dress. 

You felt dumb. Of course you could have texted him and just asked him to come help you. Ugh, what were you thinking. 

“Thanks Loki” You sighed and smiled, “I don’t know why I didn’t think of that before” You laughed. 

“Would you still like to come in James?” You looked over to him. 

“Sure” He smiled and you proceeded to open the door for James. 

“Loki, I’ll text you later ok?”

“Ok Love” Loki said sweetly. 

You looked at him a bit wide-eyed. He’s never called you pet names before. What the hell is he thinking?

_________

You and James entered your room and told him to make himself comfortable. 

You started working on making a fresh cup of coffee. 

“So, not to ruin the mood or anything but is anything going on with you two?” James asked innocently. 

“Who? Me and Loki?” You asked back.

He nodded. 

“No.. No” You laughed, “He’s just my best friend. We’ve never even dated or anything”

“Alright” He smiled. 

You felt relaxed again. You asked him to sit on the balcony, which held two chairs close together and a small table for your drinks. 

________

You brought two mugs of coffee to the table. You also brought milk and sugar, not sure how James liked his coffee. 

“Thank you for this.. I’m sorry our “date” was cut short” James smiled sweetly. 

“It’s my pleasure James” You smiled back, blushing a bit. 

The two of you shared stories once again. You felt as if you have similar chemistry to him as with Loki. You weren’t sure what to think of that. Considering, all of your previous dates have failed miserably. 

Perhaps a relationship with James is different. 

And You were ready to embrace that.   
_________

Loki P.O.V

Loki’s room was located under yours. He had his windows open to let the cool air into his room. 

He was surprised to hear your laughter coming through. So he went out to the balcony and realized you were having a date outside. 

He didn’t like invading your privacy but he also felt jealousy, rage, and sadness all at once. 

He thought for sure seducing James would have been easy. That you would feel no trust towards James anymore.

But it turns out that wasn’t the case. You could read people easily and You could tell James was not falling for it. 

He sighed to himself. 

It’s too late now. This guy has pushed him away from your heart. 

He was defeated. 

Loki walked into his bedroom, lifting up the picture of yourself that you gave him. 

He smiled at it before setting it down, face down. 

He hated that he felt like a teenage girl, saddened that her crush doesn’t even think of her in the same light. 

Loki picked up the guitar and started playing random slow and sad songs. 

___________

You heard a distant guitar, knowing that it was Loki playing it. 

You knew from experience that when it played, he was upset over something. 

Once again, you felt guilty. 

You decided you’ve been with James for 3 hours now and it’s getting late. Perhaps he should head home. 

“Y/N, It’s getting late and I can tell you’re getting tired” James smiled at you, “I had a great time. We should do this again soon”

You walked James to the your door. Before leaving, James kissed your cheek sweetly. 

“Goodnight Y/N” He said.

“Goodnight James” You smiled and gave a small wave before closing the door. 

___________

You closed the door behind you and went searching for your phone. 

Whatever is happening with Loki, needs to end now. 

You care so deeply about him that whatever upsets him, upsets you too. 

Besides, the date was over. 

And you have time to find out what Loki wanted to tell you.


	6. True Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki finally share feelings.

You took the elevator down one floor to see Loki. 

You knew Loki never locks his door so you walked right in. 

Your heels created a loud clacking sound against his wooden floors. You hear the guitar stop. 

“Loki, what’s wrong?” You waited for him to walk out. 

He was wearing light brown and green armor and looked confused. 

“What do you mean?” He looked at you softly. 

You crossed your arms and looked at him sternly, “Loki, I know what that means. When you play your guitar like that, you’re sad or mad or whatever”

You kicked off your heels and threw them in a corner by the door. 

“I’m fine Y/N” He smiled at you and asked if you wanted something to drink. He was diverting the question.

“A beer I suppose” You shrugged and headed over to his couch. 

As you passed his room, you noticed the picture you gave him was faced down. How odd. 

________

You took the heavy blanket that was set on the couch and spread it out for you and Loki to sit under. 

He arrived with an open beer for the both of you. 

“So how was the date” He asked, taking in a sip of his drink. He then sat on the sofa and put the blanket over his lap. He looked tired and stressed.

“Oh, it was really nice surprisingly” You giggled, “But I don’t know..” You shrugged. You sipped some beer. It was cold and smooth. 

“Do you think you’ll call him again?” He looked at you curiously. Taking in every move you make. Trying to find the lies in your facial expression. 

You just smiled at your beer, “Maybe. He was different. A good different” You then looked up at Loki, “But, I just couldn’t be comfortable as I wanted to be.. Kinda like us” 

You then took your beer and clinked it onto Loki’s. He was stunned. Not knowing what to say. 

“So, can you stop diverting my original question Loki” You placed your elbow on the top of the sofa and rested your head on your hand. 

“And don’t lie” You pointed your beer at him playfully.

“Y/N.. I don’t think we can be friends anymore” He watched as your face fell flat. Your eyes were beginning to water and you looked hurt. He didn’t want to see you like this.

“What..” You didn’t know what else to say. You were feeling so many emotions, mostly sadness.. heartbroken.

“I don’t want to be friends anymore.. Because I love you too much” Loki just smiled sweetly at you. Not even breaking down like you were.

“Loki, I don’t understand” You shook your head, not grasping his point. 

“Do you really not see how much I care for you” Loki reached forward to wipe a tear from your face, “If you don’t love me now, then you’ll never love me..And I can’t bear to see you fall for another man”

“Loki.. the only man I’ve been falling in love with is you” You spat at him. His blue eyes widened from the confession, “ I was surprised when I realized it at so many different times throughout the night. The banter, the flirting, all of that reminded me of You. I mean yes, James and I had great chemistry.. But nothing like us. He’s nothing like You” 

You placed your beer down on the table, having lost any thirst for a drink. 

Loki followed suit with his own beer. 

As you went to sit back up, You felt Loki get closer to you. His cool hands smoothly cupped your face and his blue eyes stared deeply into yours. You were feeling your face grow hot from his touch. It felt so warm against his hands. 

“If I kissed you now, would you reject me?” His voice was sad. As if he knew his answer. 

But he didn’t. 

For you intertwined your fingers in his hair and guided him down to your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay you guys got together!
> 
> Now for me to make a great sex scene.


	7. Part One: Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part we've all been waiting for!

I never knew how much my body needed Loki until I kissed him. 

It was almost like my body awakened as I felt his cold lips against mine. The temperature contrast was pleasurable in itself. 

My body was desperate for more than a kiss. It wanted everything he had to offer. His hands tangled into my hair; holding me in place so he could devour my every being.

I moaned when his tongue darted into my mouth, inviting my tongue to dance with his. The beer he drank lingered. It was bitter but delicious. 

Loki pushed the blanket and pillows away, so it was just the two of us laying across his couch. 

He pulled away from me, letting the both of us breathe again. 

He looked down upon me, my dress had risen up, exposing my thighs and just a preview of my ass. My shouldered dress had dropped further down my arms. 

Gravity had pushed my breasts towards my neck, revealing the natural curves my breasts had to offer. 

My lips were a light red and swollen from our frantic kiss. My cheeks were a light pink. 

I was blushing from his view over me. 

His eyes were darting in every direction. He didn’t know where to look. Everything about you was marvelous. 

He felt a wetness in his mouth.. was he drooling?

Loki bit his lower lip as he moved his hands against your soft thighs. He followed the natural curve of your body, only imagining what you had under that dress. 

He smirked at you, seeing you blush and wriggle under his touch. 

He lifted you up gently, kissing your forehead as he began to unzip the back of your dress. 

He unzipped slow. He was teasing you. You whimpered that he was taking forever. 

He watched as your dress fell apart from your body. He began pulling it down, revealing your bare chest and erect nipples. He felt a tightening in his pants. You felt him against your leg. You shuddered feeling his true size.

He continued to pull down the dress until you were only in your black thong. 

“I don’t even know where to begin” Loki kissed down your calf, heading towards your wet center.

You smirked, “Wherever you want. I’m yours” You began kneading your breasts and pinching your nipples. You were practically begging for Loki to touch you. 

Loki groaned at the sight of you. He’s thought of you before while he masturbated, but was not prepared for the real thing. 

He pulled your legs to the edge of the couch and ripped away the black thong covering your sex. He then pushed your legs down towards the couch. He leaned down to your exposed sex. He could see your juices glisten under the moonlight. 

You watched as his eyes clouded with lust. His pupils were more of a black than a blue. The primal need for sex was taking over the both of you. 

Loki began kissing and sucking your thighs. You moaned from the sensation of his cool mouth. 

Loki licked your wet slit slowly. You gasped loudly and Loki just smirked at your reaction. 

He began swirling his tongue around your clit. Begging for you to cum in his mouth. You tasted sweet and he wanted more. 

He sucked gently on your labia and shoved his tongue deep inside your vagina. You screamed with pleasure, moaning for him not to stop. 

“Oh.. Loki!” You squeezed your nipples, feeling yourself about to cum. 

Loki sensing this, pulled back. He wanted to prolong your orgasm. He wasn’t ready to move on from eating you out. 

“Y/N, As much as I’d like to drink your cum, I’m not finished with you down here” Loki then licked his fingers, covering them in his saliva. He then pushed them into your wet opening. 

“Fuck.. You’re going to make me cum! Loki I need to cum so bad” You begged him. 

“Not yet, love. Not until I tell you” Loki slapped your thigh hard. You squealed.

It made you wetter. You also felt your vagina tighten around Loki’s fingers. He smiled at you. He was glad you had accepted his dominance over you.  
“Have you ever thought about Anal, Y/N?” Loki looked up at you while moving his tongue around your clit, rubbing his fingers against your G-spot. 

You were moaning like crazy. You could barely even speak. 

“I’ve.. never thought” Your body was surrendered to Loki. At this point, you would do anything for him sexually. 

Loki then inserted a finger into your asshole. 

“Loki!?” You moaned his name. It enticed him more to keep going. 

He continued to finger your vagina and asshole as the same time. 

You felt your body tighten around his fingers. 

“Such a good girl” Loki groaned as he suckled on your clit. 

“Loki, please!”

“Keep begging” He started fingering faster, knowing your body wanted to release. 

“Please let me cum in your mouth!” Your body began shaking uncontrollably. 

“Cum for me Y/N” Loki was the one begging you now, “I need to drink you NOW!”   
His voice was the last piece to break you down. 

You moaned for him. Your body was shaking hard. The only thing keeping you stable was Loki’s hands caressing your body. You were begging him to fuck you now. His fingers and mouth, as skilled as they were, was not enough for your body. 

Loki helped you sit up from the couch. Your legs immediately wrapped around his waist. Your body was grinding against his hardened cock. You could feel him underneath his pajama pants. 

“I need you Loki” You moaned for him. 

Loki picked you up from the couch and swiftly rushed you to his bedroom. 

“Not as much as I need you” He whispered seductively in your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave reviews to get the 2nd part ;D


	8. Part two: Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the bed scene <3

Loki laid you down gently. However, his grip on your body did not loosen. He was still in control and he wanted you to know that. 

“Loki, Please let me suck your cock” You eyed his body sexily.

“You don’t have to ask to do that” He kissed you roughly and awaiting for you to make your move on him. 

You laid on your stomach, providing a nice view of your back dimples and lovely ass. 

You untied the strings of his pants and pulled it down. His cock sprung out erected and ready for you. 

He was longer and wider than the average penis. 

He was beautifully cut and veiny. You wrapped your fingers around him and pulled him closer to your mouth. Loki surrendered to you at this moment. 

He wanted you to take him over. To explore him like he explored you. 

You spit on his cock and lathered him all over with your hand. He groaned at the feeling. Your warm hands were soothing his cold body. 

You then wrapped your lips around his member and sucked hard. You began bobbing your head up and down, every so often pushing it as far as it can down your throat. 

“Fuck.. Y/N” Loki moaned your name. He wasn’t ready for you to have sucked him off like this. He brushed your hair with his fingers. 

You moved your tongue along his shaft slowly. You wanted to tease him too. 

You smirked, letting his cock out of your mouth. Loki groaned that you stopped. 

You turned your body so you were laying on your back. 

“Face fuck me Loki.. Please” You opened your mouth and licked your lips. 

Something in Loki snapped. He didn’t think you’d like fucking this hardcore, but you do. He grabbed your face and shoved his cock deep into your throat. You moaned as he pinched your nipples. 

“You like swallowing me?” Loki’s balls were slapping against your face. You choked on him a few times. The feeling of your throat tightening around Loki’s cock was enough to make him cum. 

You felt a warm liquid begin to crowd your mouth. You felt full. 

You swallowed every last drop. You even cleaned his entire cock with your tongue when he pulled away. 

“You’re a very naughty girl” Loki helped sit you up, “Position yourself on the edge Y/N” You obeyed. 

Loki licked his fingers and rubbed them along your vagina. He loved watching your clit swell from how horny you were. 

“You’re so beautiful” He positioned himself in front of you. He held down your legs so you were exposed to him once again. 

“Loki please. I need you in me already” You began teasing your clit with your hand. 

“So eager..” Loki groaned as he prodded your opening with the head of his penis. 

The two of you moaned. Your vagina tightened around him, begging him to go in further. 

Loki then pushed himself in completely. 

“Loki!” You gasped at his size. He was bigger than you thought. 

Loki began pushing in and out of you slowly, letting your vagina adjust around him. Not that it truly can. 

He watched as your vagina lips suctioned themselves around him. The sight alone could make him cum. 

So he looked away and deep into your eyes. 

“Hold your legs Y/N” You obeyed his command. 

He pumped into you with a steady speed. He also began kneading your breasts.   
You were moaning helplessly beneath him. Loki was an amazing lover. 

“I want you to cum on my cock, can you do that for me?” He rested one hand around your neck. 

“Yes, My Prince” You smirked. Loki also smirked. 

“Good girl” He began pushing his cock into you harder. He moved himself to rub against your G-Spot. 

“Ahh!” You screamed. Loki sent you over the edge by rubbing his thumb against your clit. 

Not only did you orgasm, but you squirted all over him. 

Loki groaned and kept fucking you until he himself came. 

“My Prince, cum in me!” You begged.

“Fuck Y/n!” Loki’s eyes rolled back as he came inside you. 

He slowed down, allowing himself to feel you with his own cum as lubrication. 

He pulled himself out and watched as his cum seeped down onto the floor.   
“I cannot believe how much I love you, Y/N” He picked you up bridal style. 

“I love you too, Loki” You smiled. 

Loki began walking toward another room.

“Where are we going?” You asked. 

“The shower” He smiled. However, it wasn’t just any smile. It was the same smile he gave you when he wouldn’t let you cum. It was the kind of smile that meant he was ready to tease you. Ready to take you over once more. 

And that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> They motivate me to keep writing & even possibly extend this to more scenes.


End file.
